


it was the best mistake i made

by Ghost_dad



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Crack Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Sniff has a panic attack when he realizes, Unrequited Crush, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_dad/pseuds/Ghost_dad
Summary: Sniff felt realisation hit, he liked Stinky. Stinky of all people, he's the one he had to like. Sniff was going to die.





	it was the best mistake i made

**Author's Note:**

> shipping the two characters the fandom kinda ignores.

  Sniff sat on the beach searching for change when he heard a familiar and welcoming chuckle of mischief. He rolled his eyes smiling, "Stinky, I know its you." The pointer furred creature stepped out of the bushes, running over next to Sniff in the sand. "How much did you find this time?" Sniff smiled widely. "A whole two dollars." Stinky smiled back, "That's enough for two sodas, they sell them for a dollars in the nearest town." The taller of the two chuckled. "we'll have to go there some time." He blushed at his words but Stinky just hopped around, "Oh for sure, we'll even get cakes and ice cream." Sniff was about to agree when they heard footsteps. "Oh Stinky I'm sorry-" "Say no more we'll hang out later." Then Stinky was off, into the woods. 

   Sniff was given a pat on he head, Little My. "Moominmama says lunch is ready." She, to Sniff's great surprise, seemed to be clueless. He'll have to tell Stinky about how they tricked her. He fallowed My to Moominhouse. " What did you find at the beach?' Snufkin asked, obviously trying to be kind. "I found some change, some shells too." Everyone started chatting with spaces of silence as they ate. Sniff tucked some of his food into a jar to share with Stinky. After lunch the others went mushroom picking and he decided to head home.

   He ran into Stinky half way her and smiled, "Here I got you something." He presented the jar to the shorter of the two. "Wow thanks Sniff." Sniff almost passed out, 'thank you' he just said 'thank you'. "Hey don't let me being nice to you get to your head." They chuckled at that and headed to Sniff's house where he heated the leftovers for the other. They spent a few hours talking about nothing and then Stinky asked it, "Can I hibernate here this winter?" Sniff blinked. "Of course." With that Stinky said thanks and left.

   Sniff felt realisation hit, he liked Stinky. Stinky of all people, he's the one he had to like. Sniff was going to die. If anyone found out they'd make fun of the two till the sun ate the earth. He didn't notice he was crying till he felt the tears hit his paws. God why couldn't everyone give Stinky a chance like he did. Stinky was very kind once you started talking to him, he even started taking baths to not bother Sniff when they became friends. Friends. The word sounded so dreadful at that moment. Then a question hit him. What if Stinky found out? Would he feel the same, would he be ok with Sniff's hatred of sexual contact? Sniff felt as though he might pass out, he kinda did, laying down to collect his head and falling asleep.

   The next day he woke up to his door opening. He almost jumped when he felt a paw on his shoulder." Hey calm down it's just me. you've been sleeping for a while its almost night fall. Did you stay up all night staring at your change?" The small joke was very enduring.  "No just had some weird dreams." Stinky crossed his arms, "Really? you know you can't lie to me." Curses, Sniff shrugged. "It's not very important." The shorter of the two just nodded and sat on the end of the bed. "Wanna go steal something and hide it to freak people out?" Sniff chuckled. "It's a little late for that isn't?" Stinky hopped off the bed. "Don't worry I'll protect you form the monsters. " Don't even joke about monsters, what if we run into the Groke?" "Like I said I'll protect you." Sniff nodded and the headed out, mischief was on the menu tonight. 

     

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short. if I get at least one comment ill post more.


End file.
